The Dark Man's Niece
by Tardis 2010
Summary: A man's neice, a secret prophecy, what is Harper's destiny that no one wants her to fulfill? Snape is charged with attempted murder, and he might actually care for someone! Harry Potter Year Five. PLEASE REVIEW, ITS WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own who you do not recognize, Harper, James, Mrs. Skys, ect.

A/N: Please enjoy & review!

**__**

Realizations

"Wizards and witches aren't so bad as you think," said James.

"Says you," replied Harper Skys. "I mean they're not even real."

"You'd be surprised," answered James.

"Yeah well, I gotta go, even if you do need the help I can't give you."

Harper walked in the light of the setting sun down Elm Street to her small south Washington home. A suitcase was sitting by the door.

"Mom, what's goin' on?" asked Harper, completely confused.

"They found us, they found us," replied Harper's mother, Mrs. Skys.

"Who found us?" Harper's mom then handed her a yellow envelope. When Harper opened it she snorted with disbelief.

"I wouldn't be snorting if I was you," replied Mrs. Skys to Harper's snorting fit.

"Come on, Mom, you're crazier than James.

The letter read something like this:

Dear Miss Skys:

We would like to inform you that at last we have found you, and you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send us your owl by no later than July 31.

----Minerva McGonagall

"Let's see, let's see," Mrs. Skys had a habit of repeating things and talking mostly to herself. "First we must go to London to collect your things, then buy a ticket, oh yes! I must send a letter to my brother, also," said Mrs. Skys hurriedly.

"Brother you have a brother?" asked Harper skeptically.

"Yes, but we don't talk, we've always been opposites."

"You're not considering sending me there are you? I mean they're just a bunch of nutcases!" exclaimed Harper.

"Don't sound so disappointed. I went there when I was eleven, but since we haven't gotten a letter until now, I figured you weren't a witch. I hen I wouldn't have to worry about you meeting my brother. Oh well, that can't be helped now, and this'll be a good thing for you. You're part Elf, also," said Mrs. Skys casually.

"I never noticed any pointy ears," said Harper quietly. This was a lot to soak in for a fifteen year-old girl. Harper walked to a corner, and let this new revelation soak in.


	2. Journeys

Disclaimer: Only characters you don't recognize are mine, all others are J.K.R's. This goes for all chapters.

**__**

Journeys

The man looked down at his feet and sighed. 'Suppose I should go tell Dumbledore' the man thought harshly to himself. He stood up and walked to Albus Dumbledore's office, muttered the password, and walked in.

"You can go ahead and enroll Skys," said the man bitterly.

"You got the letter?" asked the headmaster. "And you of all people should not be so disappointed."

"Who said I was disappointed? Just weary, after all the girl and I are family."

"You implied it," said Dumbledore simply. "They'll be here in a few days. Would you like to meet her, of shall Hagrid at the lake?"

"Hagrid, she'll probably be like her mother, and the complete opposite of me," he said plainly. And with that the man spun around and left.

***

Harper walked silently next to her mother through the crowded London Street. Or rather, it wasn't a street, but an exclusive alley. Diagon Alley. They had every item, except for a few robes, and an owl. Harper had a wand, twelve inches, phoenix and hemlock: a powerful combination. She also had a cauldron, books, and money. Harper was surprised at the number of children shopping.

"Oh! This green robe should match your hair," said Mrs. Skys while shopping for robes. Harper had fiery red hair, with blue eyes. Mrs. Skys looked down at her list and muttered to herself, "now all that's left is to get an owl, buy a ticket, and get her on the Hogwarts Express."

"Mom, they ain't real. Witches, wizards, and elves aren't real," said Harper hopefully. She really didn't want to believe that every Halloween creature was real.

"Listen, they are, face it. I'm a witch, and your father descends from a long line of elves. Now don't forget I love you, and study hard, Harper! You've got four years to catch up on," Harper could see the tears welling up in her mother's eyes.

"I'll miss you, too, but I don't think I can handle this." Harper and Mrs. Skys walked into the pet shop. After much looking, Harper finally chose a tawny owl. She named him Frankie. Then in silence, they got in their car and drove to King's Cross.

When they got there, Harper asked, "where's platform 9 3/4?"

"Oh, just between platform nine and ten. I love you! Don't forget to send Frankie!" called Mrs. Skys just before Harper disappeared into the platform's wall.

In front of Harper, on the other side of the wall, a large train sat in front of Harper. Quietly she gave her things to a loader, and got in a compartment.

"Hullo there! Say, can we sit with you?" said a dark haired boy, with bright green eyes, and a scar down his forehead.

"Harper drew in her breath sharply, then said, "yeah, I guess so;" she said this in a curious American accent.

"Thanks," said a bushy-haired girl. The other boy, whom had hair as red as Harper, said nothing, and began to eat a chocolate frog.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermoine Granger, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Oh! I'm Harper Skys."

"S-Skys? Oh! Hey, Harry, maybe you won't be so popular this year," said the red haired boy, Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Harper.

"What? You don't know?" asked Harper hesitantly, and shot a glance at Ron.

"I don't think either of us do," said Harry.

"She's half elf, and…" Ron's voice trailed off. "Never mind."

"What? What's so bad you can't say it?" asked Harper frantically.

"Yeah!" said Harry.

"It's better if we don't say. 'Sides, it won't come to pass for a few more years," stated Hermoine quickly, and she stuck her head in a textbook.

"Anyway, did you happen to get anymore cards this summer, Harry? I still haven't got Ptolemy. I don't think I'll ever get him," said Ron obviously trying to change the subject.

"Uh, no. I haven't got him either," answered Harry, a bit ticked that his best friends wouldn't tell him what was wrong with Harper.

"Oh, look! We're at Hogwarts, already!" exclaimed Hermoine joyfully, looking up from her book. The four rushed off the train, and hurried to the cold lake.

While the famous trio headed towards Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore met Harper. "Hullo, I am headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. You must by Harper Skys," he said knowingly.

"Y-yes," stuttered Harper.

"Well then, now that that's been established, we should get you sorted into your house. Unless, of course, you would rather be sorted with the first years," smiled the headmaster.

"Yes, I mean, I would rather not be sorted with the first years."

Dumbledore led Harper into the room where the sorting hat was kept. Hesitantly, Harper sat on a three-legged stool. Then Dumbledore set the hat gently on Harper's head. 

Without hesitation the hat declared, "Gryffindor," then Dumbledore removed the hat and smile as Harper jumped off the stool.

Silently a dark figure frowned he had heard everything. Then he spun around and left, his cloak rustling.


	3. A Secret Kept

**__**

A Secret Kept.

Potions was the first class of Harper's day. She had it with the rest the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins. Professor Snape's classroom was in the dungeon. It was dark in there, and it was colder there than in other part of the castle. Harper had met very few other students other than the famous trio. Now, with potions, Harper would get a chance to meet other students and other houses…

"Hey look at what the rat brought in, another Weasley!" shouted Draco Malfoy.

"Not everyone with red hair is a Weasley. I'm a Skys," replied Harper defiantly. A wave of gasps and whispers swept over the class. Snape looked on with a sour look.

"A Skys? Man, that must be worse than being a Weasley and a mudblood combined. And with that prophecy of you being-----" Ron and Hermoine exchanged worried glances as Malfoy said this.

"Enough, Mister Malfoy!" snarled Snape. "Leave her alone," Malfoy was quite dumbfounded by this. Snape had never yelled at him before.

"B-b-but," Malfoy began.

"But nothing! Now, begin copying the notes on the board."

"What was that all about?" asked Ron. Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

"Why was he protecting a Gryffindor? He was so protective," said Hermoine. 

Harper sat in silence for the rest of the class. At last Snape released the two houses with a snarl. Next was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

While they were walking down the hall, Harper brought up the sensitive subject.

"What's wrong with being a Skys?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing. You're half elf, and elves tend to look down on witches, wizards, and anybody else they consider lower than themselves. They consider themselves royalty," answered Hermoine. Harper felt that for some reason Hermoine wasn't telling her the complete truth.

"Professor Snape cut Malfoy off when he was about to say something. I thought he favored Slytherins."

"The Prophecy doesn't matter," said Hermoine.

"Or so we hope," whispered Ron. Hermoine shot him a deadly glance.

***
    
    While Harper was talking with Professor McGonagall about catching up on the past four years, Harry stole a quiet moment with Hermoine and Ron.

"Why do I get the felling you guys are keeping something from me?" asked Harry.

"Hermoine… we gotta tell him the bloody truth!" begged Ron.

"No! We can't! I mean it might not happen," Hermoine nearly screamed.
    
    "Percy says-'every prophecy should be considered. It is more likely than not that it shall happen.' 'Sides Harry's our friend more than she is."

"I know, but---"

"You guys I'm still here," interrupted Harry.

"---we should consult a book, or Dumbledore," finished Hermoine. "Now both of you, shush! She's comin' back."

"She says I can take extra classes on some weekends if I want. Hey, Ron, what's wrong?" Ron was on the verge of tears for fear of not telling Harry the secret.

"Nothing," he said defensively. "Now, come, if I'm late for Professor Flitwick" class again, he'll give me detention with Flinch." 


	4. Quidditch

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, I really need the ideas, and help.

**__**

Quidditch

It was the first day of quidditch practice. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch coach, wanted to get started early since he wanted it to be a good season. Harry was stoked, last year they hadn't had quidditch. Of course he would be the seeker, Ron and Hermoine weren't playing, and Harper was trying out for beater. Back in Washington she had been an all-star fast-pitch softball player. Harry led Harper to the green quidditch field, quietly telling her all of the rules. As he spoke his breath appeared in the air.

"So there are four balls?" asked Harper.

"Right, a quaffle, two bludgers, and a golden snitch. Got it? Here we are," verified Harry.

Oliver Wood was sorting people into their positions. Wood had become the coach that year.

"Fred, George, ah, Harry you're here, you guys know where to go," said Wood flipping through a book. "Hmmm, Skys, Huh? Skys go play beater for awhile." All at once the Gryffindor team took to the sky. Before Harper knew what was happening, a bludger was flying straight at her face. She hit the bludger away from herself, and straight for Coach Wood, who was playing keeper. The unsuspecting coach fell to the ground with a loud thump. When he finally got up again, he told Harry to watch the team for him. Then Wood looked at Harper, and something passed between them, quickly Wood looked at his feet, blushing.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't have you beating our own team." Finally he looked at her. "But, I do need a keeper. Wanna try your hand at that?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, I guess, I am so sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean to."

"S'okay," he didn't know why, but he liked this girl, a lot. "Well, your job is to protect the goal," he smiled. "Go for it."

As it turned out, Harper was just the keeper he was looking for.

For the next two hours Wood kept everyone on the team going hard. Until finally he was forced to let everyone go back to class.

"Keeper, huh? Bloody hell, did you see the way he looked at you?" Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry. It's nothing."

"No it's not. A five-year age difference, and he was looking at you like… like… like Ron and Hermoine."

"What about me an' Ron?" asked Hermoine, she had just quietly sneaked up.

"Nothin'. Just, I think Oliver has a crush on Harper."

"Oliver?" said Hermoine right before Snape walked up. The grass was wet, and it squeaked at every step took.

"Harper, Dumbledore wants you," Snape said sharply. Harper glanced at Harry and Hermoine before rushing to follow Snape to Dumbledore's office. Hermoine couldn't help but notice the first name terms.


	5. Halloween

**__**

Halloween

"You wanted me, Professor?" asked Harper. Snape stood in the corner, picking at a manicured nail. He had a smug look on his face.

"Yes, have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore held a bowl of lemon drops towards Harper.

Harper sat down and took a lemon drop. "Thank you. Did I do something?" she asked.

"No, no, of course not. I just wanted to know how you're adjusting to a magical life. Professor Snape, would you like to take a seat?" Snape shook his head at Dumbledore's offer. "No? Okay. How are you classes? Is everything going well with them?"

"I like my classes," said Harper with the utmost respect for Dumbledore. 

"Good, and you're getting along with everyone?" Dumbledore prompted.

"No, well, once in potions, but Professor Snape broke that up," Harper said with a glance to Snape.

"Professor, please explain."

"It was nothing. Just Malfoy teasing her," hissed Snape before he remembered whom he was talking to.

"Oh. And what about quidditch?"

"I like quidditch. I might even make keeper."

"Ah, I see. Then you and Mr. Wood are getting along?" smiled Dumbledore, and Snape frowned.

"Yes," Harper blushed.

"And…you like you house?" asked Snape slowly.

"Yeah, Gryffindor's great. I'm glad I'm there."

"Well, Harper, thank you for coming and talking to me. I believe both you and Professor Snape have places to go. What class do you have?"

"Defense against the dark arts, with Professor Lupin." Lupin had decided to, one, come teach at Hogwarts again, and two, help Sirius Black protect Harry.

"Ah, yes, that reminds me, Lupin," muttered Snape, and he left, probably to make Lupin a serum, because tonight would be a full moon.

***

In the common room the famous trio and Harper sat in a circle near the fire. Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch; Hermoine and Harper were talking about the Halloween ball.

"You wanna borrow my black for tonight?" asked Harper as she ceremoniously painted her finger nails orange and black.

Then the prefect came in, handing all the Gryffindors envelopes.

"Okay, listen up. DO NOT open these! After the feast instead of a ball, we're going to have a scavenger hunt. On the outside of your envelope it has your partner's name." Harper's name sat next to Harry's.

The feast was grand. Everyone was stoked because of the upcoming scavenger hunt. Harper had a bad feeling about the night, but even through that she was stoked.

"Ron, relax. Nothing will happen," whispered Hermoine to Ron.

Finally the feast came to an end, and the scavenger hunt began.

"Will come on this clue says something about bark, let's go," said Harry shrugging. Finally, reluctantly Harper and Harry searched the Whomping Willow. Inside they found the next clue.

"Okay, something about a ghost roaming the halls. Nick is at his deathday party, I'm sure. Peeves," groaned Harry. After much searching they found Peeves. Reluctantly Peeves gave Harper and Harry the next clue, then sprinted off screeching "99 bottles of fizz on the wall."

"The dungeon, great," cursed Harry. Harper rolled her eyes.

When they finished walking down the stairs to the dungeon Harper felt like she had walked through a ghost, but she hadn't. It was more like a warning shiver. A sharp, burning pain shot through Harry's scar.

"Oh, no," Harry breathed.

Harper shuddered as a dark figure appeared in front of them. The figure muttered a few well-selected words, and a beam of red light shot out of his wand.

Harper glanced at Harry, where the beam was headed. Harry realized what she was going to do. Before Harry could mutter a reflecting spell of take the shot for himself, Harper stepped in front of the beam.

"No, Harper!" shouted Harry. But it was too late. Harper slumped to the floor with a thud. The figure cursed, and ran off into the dark.

"Harper? Wake up. Oh God, why'd you do that?" Harry ran to get the teachers.

Another dark figure came out of the shadows, and kneeled over Harper's still figure. Harper's skin was pale, her breathing hardly detectable, and her heartbeat was less and less frequent. He muttered a few selective words, and gently poured a potion down her throat. Footsteps came rushing down the stairs. The figure left, and in the dark Snape's door creaked to a close.

***

When Harry reached the dining hall the teachers were talking merrily. Everyone but Snape. Snape was missing. No time to wonder where he was, though. Quickly Harry told the story. The teachers rushed to the scene.

When Professor Remus Lupin saw Harper's still body, he turned paler than when he had seen the moon that night.

"Oh God. I let you down again Holly. Holly's girl, Holly's girl," he said mostly to himself. Lupin sniffed back a stray tear.

"She would have died, but someone saved her. It's a Black Curse," said a teacher. The other teachers hung their heads. A Black Curse, almost immediately fatal, but not with Harper.

"Professor Flitwick, would you get the students into their common rooms? Good. C'mon let's get her to the hospital wing quickly," Professor McGonagall barked out the orders. No one questioned her.


	6. Rude Awakenings

A/N: Ugh, I hate to sound desperate, but I need more reviews to boost my self-esteem. Thanx.

**__**

Rude Awakenings

Finally, after a week of anxiety from various teachers and students, Harper woke up. At first, as in all classic stories, she did not know where she was. Then she noticed the flowers, balloons, talking cards, and candy that surrounded her, and she knew exactly were she was. In the hospital wing.

"So, you're awake. And you have lemon drops, I see," Dumbledore said shyly. It was almost like he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Go ahead, have them," groaned Harper. "What happened?"

"You were hit with a black curse. Somebody gave you a potion that slowed the curse. After much pleading with the ministry, they gave us access to the only spell that could save you," Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh," replied Harper weakly.

"Now rest. I believe there are a few people who would like to talk to you," said Dumbledore before he quietly slipped away.

***

When Harper woke again the white walled room was dim and cold. She groaned and weakly propped herself on her elbows.

Professor Snape, Lupin, Oliver Wood, Harry Ron, and Hermoine stood around her. McGonagall, Flitwick, and a few ghosts had just left visiting her.

"You're alive!" said Lupin, clearly relived. "Thank God," he sighed a sigh of pure relief. A look of pure relief flooded Wood's face also.

"I need to talk to you. Alone," Snape added after no one moved.

"Yeah, whatever, _Severus_," Wood said in a delighted form of mocking. Then he bent down to Harper, stroked her red hair, and said "careful, 'kay?" Wood and Lupin silently left the cold room, but the famous trio stood firm.

"Shouldn't you three be going somewhere?" Snape hissed.

"She's our friend, Professor," said Harry. Ron and Hermoine both stared at their feet.

"Oh, are you sure about that, Potter?" said Snape maliciously. "Out," he said, poison dripping off his every word.

"C'mon, Harry, he's right," said Ron quietly. Harry was about to say something, but decided against it, and left kicking a stray jellybean on his way out.

"Harper…. I suppose you should know your family. I'll start with myself. I…I am you mother's brother," he looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"You? You're my uncle?"

"Yes," he snapped. "Me."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Go on."

"I believe you were wondering why I was so protective of you. That's why."

Harper just nodded.

"It was very touching. Seeing everyone crying and Lupin muttering 'Holly's girl' all the time. I love Holly, she's my sister, so of course I love you."

'Whoa, where'd that come from?' Harper thought. 'At least I know where I get my sarcasm.' "Why was Lupin saying that?" she asked out loud.

"Why?" Snape allowed himself a brief laugh. "You don't know. Your mother was in Gryffindor, and I was in Slytherin. Of course, she was a best friend with Lily Evans, who in turn was best buddies with James Potter and gang. Holly, your mother, was in love with a certain member of this gang," Snape paused as the sun set further down.

"She was in love with Harry's dad?" asked Harper, baffled.

"No, I should hope not! No, she loved Lupin, and he loved her. That is why he felt he let Holly down. But before he could marry her, he had unfortunate accident with a werewolf. Not wanting to endanger her, he broke up with her. And after we graduated Holly met that elf, and moved to Washington. Your father came from a long line of royal elves, and broke the line of royal elflings with you. Your father and I have never gotten along.

"Ever since you came here Lupin has felt it his responsibility to protect you, when it was mine."

"Oh. It was you," said Harper as it suddenly dawned on her. "Wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You're the one who gave me the potion that saved me."

"Yes, so?"

"Thanks."

"What's family for?" Snape began to turn red at the ears. "I have to go. Lessons to plan you know." Snape left in a swirl of cloaks.

One mystery solved. At least one more to go.


	7. Inquiries

A/N: Thanx to my few reviewers.J 

**__**

Inquiries

It was another week before Madam Pomfrey finally allowed Harper to return to class. Every student in Hogwarts either stared, gave her sympathic looks, whispered, or said kind things to her.

Straight out Harry said, "what did Snape want?"

"Ummm…well…nothin', nothin' really."

"What did he say?" Harry persisted."Harry! Stop, let it be," Hermoine snapped.

Just then the owls came in. Freddie dropped a small package in Harper's lab. While Freddie was pecking at her food, Harper opened the package. Inside was a tiny gold maple leaf from her father.

"Ohhh, pretty. We have to get to Trelawny's class now,"groaned Hermoine.

"Can't you just feel the creative magic flowing all around?" Trelawny was saying when two blue suited men came in.

"Harry Potter, and Harper Skys, please," sneered one.

"Sorry, Professor. M.M.P. business you know," said the other shyly. Trelawny nodded.

"What's M.M.P.?" asked Harper before she walked over to them.

"Ministry of Magic Police."

Harper, Harry, and the two men left the room, and silently walked to Dumbledore's office.

"We just need to ask you some questions concerning the 31st," said one officer.

"Shoot."

"'Kay. What exactly were you doing in the dungeon?" asked the tall one.

"Looking for the clue Peeves gave us," said Harry testily.

"Who is Peeves?"

"A ghost," said Harper simply.

"Ah, I see. Why were you searching in the dungeon looking for a clue? Why were you searching for clues, anyway?"

"It was a scavenger hunt. We were just playing."

"Okay. Down in the dugeon, what happened?"

"A man appeared and attempted to hex Harry. I took the hex for him."

"Details."

"I don't know, he was tall and shadowed," said Harper.

As if in a daze Harry said quietly, "He had a deathmark."

"A deathmark! Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And you, Miss Skys?"

"I wasn't looking for any marks."

"So, Mr. Potter, we can safely assume this was a deatheater? Okay. What happened then."

"I went to get the teachers," replied Harry. The sun was just beginning to reach the highest point of the sky.

"And was everyone there? You didn't see who gave her the potion?"

"Yes, and yes. Wait…I think Professor Snape was missing. I didn't see who gave her the potion." Dumbledore cringed, Snape couldn't of done it.

"Really?" the officers' eyebrows raised. "Thankyou, this helps."

Harper and Harry slowly returned to class.

"What?" snarled Snape when he got to Dumbledore's office.

"Where were you Halloween night?" asked one officer.

"At the feast," Snape said without hesitating.

"What about during the scavenger hunt?"

Snape hesitated. "In my room."

"Why weren't you with the other professors?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "What does it matter?

"Why weren't you there? Someone was almost murdered. You are our prime suspect."

"Listen, I saved her! Okay? I gave her the potion. I saved her…."

"That doesn't explain why you weren't there. Anyway, you have a deathmark, don't you?"

"Yes," growled Snape.

"So…you are in league with You-Know-Who?"

"Once."

"Are you still one?"

"No, not anymore," a fire of hate grew in Snape's dark eyes.

"He gave you his answers. Is that all, officers?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I guess so. We'll be getting in touch with you, Mr. Snape," and with that the two blue suited men stomped out.

"Grrrr," growled Snape.


	8. Framed

**__**

Framed

Nothing truly important happened until the end of November. In the early days the two officers searched Hogwarts, and conducted more interviews. Eventually the students began to notices the M.M.P.s less and less.

Until the Gryffindor and Slytherins' potions session with Snape. And the blue suits returned.

"Can I help you?" sneered Professor Snape.

The shier officer looked at the class and then said, "yes, you can."

Harper looked back and forth between the officers and Snape. Then she turned deathly pale.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Harper Skys and Harry Potter. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say…"


	9. Furies

**__**

Furies

"Why'd they have to arrest him? He saved me, not try to kill me, Professor!" Harper exclaimed to Dumbledore.

"I know he didn't do it," Dumbledore said, "but there's nothing we can do. There's a lot of evidence against him. Being missing, spiting the Potters, and once, a long time ago, he made a wrong decision."

"But he's family--"

"They don't know that," Dumbledore cut her off.

"You still hired him, though, even after his…past."

"Yes, but I know Severus. I know he wouldn't do it."

"Can't you do something?" 

"No."

"If they convict him, what'll he get?" asked Harper.

"It's different than in the muggle world. They are going to charge him with being a known deatheater, too," said Dumbledore quietly. "I don't know what they'll give him."

"What?! They can't!"

"They can, because he was."

"But he's not anymore."

"I know," said Dumbledore gently.

***

"Let me out," hissed Snape.

"Can't."

"I didn't do it." Snape was sitting in a magically reinforced jail cell. Wandless, potionless, helpless. The cell was even more dark and damp than his beloved dungeon. He was to be held in the cell until his trial, and with the courts the way they are, that could be for a long time.

***

"Father, you got Snape arrested!" said a boy to his father.

"So," grinned the father. "He was a traitor to Master. He deserves it doesn't he?"

"I guess," whined the boy.

"That's my boy. I can't fail master again, though, he should be glad I got Snape in jail. Now get, son." 


	10. Christmas

**__**

Christmas

It was Christmas, and a not so happy one for Harper. She couldn't go to Washington this year. Hermoine was going home, and so was Ron. Harry, however, was going to spend the holidays with Sirius Black.

"C'mon, Sirius won't mind. It's better than being stuck here," pleaded Harry.

A knocking came from the common room's door. "Harry? Let's go, it's me, Sirius," said a gruff voice.

"Comin'," yelled Harry. "Please?" Harry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through the door.

"Hullo, Sirius. This is Harper Skys. Can she stay with us?" grinned Harry.

Sirius scowled, "Harry…" when he saw Harry's face he stopped. "Sure, why not?"

The trip to Hogsmeade was short. They came to a small, dank, cabin in which Sirius lived. He changed back into a human, and said, 

"Welcome home."

"You've done wonders with the place," Harry said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Harry. Are you okay? "I…um…heard what happened. But, you know, I can't say I'm very sorry about Snape."

"Yeah, we're okay. I don't know what to think about Snape. But do you think he's go so far as to try and kill me?

"He didn't do it. He saved me," said Harper quietly.

"What was that?" said Sirius, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothin'," Harry looked at Harper curiously. 

"You don't think Voldemort has anything to do with it do you?"

"More than likely."

Christmas break was short, and for the next few days Harper and Harry enjoyed the snow, and Sirius's company. Finally they had to go back to Hogwarts.

When Harper was out of earshot, heading towards the common room, Sirius said, "watch yourself, Harry, you don't know what she can do to you."

"Huh? Well thanks, Sirius," said Harry, and he scampered off after Harper.


	11. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**__**

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

Oliver had had the Gryffindor team every day for practice, preparing for this day. Today was the biggest quidditch game, and it was against Slytherin.

The quaffle went back and forth between the teams for most of the game, and nobody scored. So, Harper had absolutely no action.

Lupin was perfectly aware that there might be another attempt on Harper's or Harry's life. However, nothing happened, and his rapt attention was spent for nothing. 'Poor Harper,' he thought to himself.

The sky changed from an inviting blue to a rejecting gray. Then the heavens opened up and began to release buckets of snow, just as Harry caught the snitch.

With an extremely sore butt, Harper slowly returned to the ground. With the rest of the team, she returned to the locker room.

"Hey, kid, did you have fun?" asked Oliver, laying his hand on Harper's shoulder.

"Yeah, even though nothin' happened."

"Just you wait. Umm…hey," he said, rubbing his neck, "I kinda got some tickets to Merlin's Boyz, and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to, coach."

"Oliver. So, it's next Saturday in Hogsmeade. Meet you outside the common room at 6:45. 'Kay?"

"Yeah," she replied, blushing.

The quidditch game was not the only war between Slytherin and Gryffindor, however. With Snape gone, Malfoy was free to harass Harper.

"Merlin's Beard, I'll turn you into a toad!" Harper exclaimed, raising her wand.

"Now none of that," said Snape's substitute, Professor Derret, as he plucked Harper's was away. Professor Durret was a short, fat, idiotic man, much like Mr. Dursley. No neck, and a hot temper. "Both of you detention with Filch."

"But, but-----"

"NO BUTS!"


	12. Detention

**__**

Detention

Please review!

Truth be told, detention sucked. Filch had Harper and Malfoy cleaning up after Hagrid's magical creatures. Hippogriffs tend to leave quite a large mess, and they soon found out.

"Aw, c'mon, Mr. Filch," whined Malfoy.

"Shut up, an' work!" screeched Filch. In the background, Hagrid helplessly shrugged his shoulders to Harper.

It seemed like ages before either Harper, or Malfoy spoke.

In the forest something broke a twig, classic. Then there were steps, then rustling.

"Hear that, Skys?" whispered Malfoy, mischievously.

"Shut up."

For a while Malfoy enjoyed the mysterious object coming towards them. But when the object reached the edge of the forest, his enjoyment turned to fear. Malfoy could see the shadow coming closer; he could even hear the being's breathing.

"Uh, Skys?"

"What, Malfoy?" Harper hissed.

"There's something out there," he said as a shiver coursed through him. 

"Of course there is, you stupid git, it's a forest."

"Something's after us. Let's get out of here," he whined.

"No. We can't. Then Filch'll----" a dark hand cut her off.

"HAGRID!" Malfoy yelled as he ran in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"What, Malfoy?" growled Hagrid. Then he plucked Malfoy off the ground. Malfoy told what happened very fast. Hagrid dropped Malfoy, and ran to save Harper.

When Hagrid found Harper, right where Malfoy left her, she was slumped against a tree, unconscious.

"Miss Skys? Harper?" he asked

Harper opened her eyes, and grunted. Hagrid smiled and picked her up. 

"C'mon, Malfoy. We need to go see Dumbledore." When Hagrid, Malfoy, and Harper reached Dumbledore's office, there were the M.M.P. officers.

"Hagrid, can't this wait? I'm busy," Dumbledore said gently.

"No, sir, we've got a bloody prowler, I'd say."

"A prowler?" asked one officer.

"Yes, and he attacked Harper.

"He did?" Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, I think so. He choked her, I think." Harper was sleeping peacefully in Hagrid's giant arms. "It was probably the same person as before," Hagrid said glancing at the M.M.Ps.

"Are you saying we're wrong?" one officer asked maliciously.

"Yes, I am," Hagrid growled. Then under his breath he said: "I never thought I'd stand up for Snape."

"Enough, we're grown men," Dumbledore interrupted. "But, I believe Hagrid's right. In the first place Snape would not have done it, second why would he, and third, it's someone else."

"I don't know his reasons. Only that he did it. Maybe it wasn't Harper he was after, perhaps it was Harry he was after."

"With Harper so near? Now, why would he endanger his own----" Dumbledore caught himself before he let it slip.

"What?"

"Nothing, officer," he said calmly.

"His own what? You are withholding evidence, you know."

Dumbledore sighed, sat down, and said: "his niece. His own niece."

"Niece?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. Harper began to stir. "Ah, Harper, you're awake again. Good."

"Thank you, professor," said the officer, before he stalked away.


	13. More Questioning

**__**

More Questioning

"C'mon," said the guard as he grabbed Snape, and led him to the M.M.P's headquarters.

Snape sat down in the cold, hard chair, and asked, "what do you want?"

"To ask you some questions. Do you have any…family members we should know about?"

"Not really," Snape answered sharply.

The officer shook his head. "Well then. Did you know Miss Skys was attacked?"

"She was? Who did it?" Snape rose from the cold, hard chair.

"That's what we wanted to ask you."

"I don't know. Okay, I'm Harper's uncle."

"Thank you," the officer paused, " we might be able to get you off."

"You think?" Snape slowly returned to the chair.

"Maybe, but we have no evidence on your side. No witnesses, no alibi, no way." The officer almost seemed to like Snape.

"Do you think I could talk to Harper?" asked Snape darkly.

"I think I could get her here. Is tomorrow alright?"

The tall officer, whose name was Carl, brought Harper first to the interrogation room, but finding it was uncomfortable, took her to the lounge to talk to Snape. Snape, angry about being handcuffed, smiled only briefly when he saw Harper.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked, quick to the point.

"Yes."

"Good."

"I gotta get you outta here!"

Snape, or Severus if you prefer, remained silent. "I don't think you can. Not even Dumbledore can," he finally said.

"Sure we can."

"Vistin' time's over, c'mon."

"Goodbye, Severus," Harper said sadly.

"Goodbye."


	14. Voices

**__**

Voices

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, especially Footmonster, that really boosted my self-esteem. And dear Ravishingly Discreet: I believe I tell all in chapter 16, so you'll just have to wait. Also in this chapter a bit more mystery. Well enough of that, on with the story.

It was another frigid January night. Harper slept fitfully. It was almost like something was haunting her sleep. All night she tossed and turned. Finally morning came.

"Bloody Hell, Harper, what's the matter?" Ron asked after Harper's seventh yawn. They were on their way to transfiguration.

"Nothin', my sleep just didn't do me any good. I'm so tired."

"Well, why's that?" asked Harry.

"Jeez, I just said I don't know."

***

That night Harry and Ron were away talking to Sir Nick, Hermoine was off studying, and Harper was alone in the common room.

Suddenly Harry's scar began to burn furiously, Harper's whole body began to shake, and she slumped against the wall. When Harper stood up her body was still shaking, and she couldn't think straight. As if in a trance, she left, searching for Harry.

"Harry? Say, old chap, are you feeling okay?" asked Nick.

"No. Ah! It's my scar. Voldemort's here!" groaned Harry.

"No he's not!" growled Harper. "I am."

'Use it, use it!' hissed a voice in her ear.

Harper directed her gaze towards Ron, and a strange energy shot out her eyes. Ron flew backwards, and crashed into the wall behind him. Then she advanced towards Harry, the same dangerous energy in her eyes.

"Whoa now! Settle down, Harper!" Nick said before he zoomed off for Dumbledore. He had realized that by being a ghost, he couldn't do anything.

Harper had Harry pinned against the wall, and was saying taunting words to him.

"Harper! HARPER!" screamed McGonagall. Three teachers pried Harper off Harry. Harry stood there stunned.

"You okay, Potter?" asked someone.

"Yeah, I think so," breathed Harry.

Harper's body shook violently, and then she slumped to the floor. She lay there for some time.

"Ron, you okay?" asked Harry.

Ron groaned in answer. Harry grinned, and almost relaxed.

***
    
    "Now, what was that about?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply.

"Now, Professor, calm down. But, Harper, what did happen?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"I-I-I don't know, sir," sobbed Harper. "I heard a voice, then I went to go find Harry for some reason, and…and I tried to - you know - kill him."

"Voice?"

"Yes…a voice, in my head."

"Okay. Thank you. You may go," said Dumbledore.

"I can?"

Dumbledore nodded. Slowly Harper stumbled back to the common room.

"What do you think, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"Honestly, Minerva? Possession. But not as a ghost will. Perhaps, like astroprojection. Yes, that's it, astroprojection. Some one astroprojected into her mind, and controlled her," said Dumbledore as he thoughtfully reached for a lemon drop.

"But who?"

"Do you really need to ask?"


	15. Under Observation

**__**

Under Observation

"In compliance to M.M.P. laws, in case of possession, one must be under isolated observation for at least 48 hours. If no further possession occurs one may be released, but under strict observation," read Dumbledore from a piece of yellow paper. "Sorry."

Harper was fascinated by her shoes. Isolated observation? Two days?

Harper left, and went to get a few things. She pondered the last day. Harry had not exactly avoided her; he just was tense, very tense. Wherever she went, people whispered and stared. 'I don't know what happened. It just did,' she thought fretfully.

When she got back to Dumbledore's office he led her to a small room, off to the side of the main part of the office.

"We thought it best if I watched you. Is that okay with you, Harper?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Yes, I prefer you to those M.M.Ps, sir," Harper said hastily.

"Alright then."

The next 48 hours were hell. The only person Harper could talk to was Dumbledore. She did not see anybody, and she still had to study.

No more voices. No more urges to kill Harry. No way that only 18 hours had passed.

"Will this time ever pass?" Harper said aloud. No answer.

"Wake up Harper," whispered a voice. At first Harper jumped, but then she recognized the voice as Dumbledore's.

"Uh?"

"Times up. You're free," grinned Dumbledore.

Harper just grinned back.

Everywhere she went she was watched. A M.M.P followed her everywhere. 'I thought I already proved myself to them,' Harper thought.

'Perhaps not just yet,' hissed a voice in Harper's head.

'Leave me alone!' Harper screamed silently. 'Go away!' 

The voice snickered evilly after her. 'You can't run from me!'

When Harper stopped running she found herself on the quidditch pitch. It was pouring rain, and she slipped into the mud.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed out loud. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but hey," said yet another voice. A wave of fresh relief rushed over Harper. It was only Oliver.

"Oliver," she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Too much soda pop, and not enough quidditch?" teased Oliver.

"Yeah, that's it coach," Harper said sarcastically.

A/N: Okay, Ravishingly Discreet, only one more chapter and you'll know what the prophecy is.


	16. Secrets Revealed

**__**

Secrets Revealed

A/N: Okay, here it is. I will reveal the prophecy! Yea!

"Master, aren't you proud of me?" asked Lucius Malfoy. "I got the trader in jail."

"Yes. But you failed in killing Potter," hissed Voldemort.

"I am sorry, master. I won't fail again," a cold, hard determination shone in Lucius' eyes.

"You're right. You won't, because I will make the prophecy come true."

"Prophecy?"

"YES!" hissed Voldemort. Then slowly he began to explain, "there is a prophecy in which Skys kills Potter. You will see, Harry will die at the hands of one of his best friends." An evil eruption of laughter spewed out.

"Of course, master. How, though?"

"Skys will meet you on the quidditch pitch, then you will take her here. Potter will come to her rescue. And then, he will die." Another eruption of laughter.

"Yes, bloody good plan," cackled Lucius.

"Well?" hissed Voldemort, his laughter ceasing.

"Excuse me?" squeaked Lucius.

"Get on it! NOW!"

"Yes, master," Lucius disapparated.

***

"Herm, it's now or never," said Ron in a low voice.

"I don't know," replied Hermoine.

"I do. She nearly killed him once, why take another chance?"

"Okay," said Harry. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll go straight to Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.

Harper said absolutely nothing.

"Harry? Harper? Okay, it's like this: there's this prophecy that a young Skys will kill Harry Potter. Be his downfall, or something like that," said Hermoine quietly.

"That's what you've been keeping from me? A stupid prophecy?" cried Harry.

"All prophecies come true," said Ron.

"And that one almost did," said Harper quietly.

"But you were possessed, right?"

"Yes, but unless the prophecy specifies how I kill you, it doesn't matter. I have to go," off stomped Harper. 

"Harper! Wait?" shouted Hermoine.

The four had been standing out near Hagrid's hut. When Harper left, she headed for the castle. The sun had set, and it was dark.

Suddenly, Harper began to shake, and a voice echoed in her head. 

It said: "Go to the quidditch pitch. C'mon, go." Harper walked, with a sudden urgency, to the pitch. Puzzled, she looked around. There was no one there. So she turned around and started for the castle.

But she never left the pitch. A hand reached around, and grabbed her. Harper spun around, and looked straight up into Lucius Malfoy's face.

Lucius grinned down at her, and said: "hey, kid. Let's go."

This had the effect Lucius wanted. Harper began to scream, and scream, and scream.

"Harry! Help! Somebody!" she screamed.

"That's right, scream, kid. Scream for Harry." 


	17. The End?

**__**

The End????

A/N: Just so you don't stop reading this: THIS IS NOT THE REAL ENDING! Okay? Okay! Oh, yeah, I think I should warn you that the rating should change now.

"See I told you we shouldn't have said anything," snarled Hermoine. 

"Its---"

"Shush, you guys! Do you hear that?" snapped Harry.

Harper's scream reached the trio. The three rushed off towards the quidditch pitch.

Lucius had waited long enough for Harry to come, then when he saw Harry approach, he ran into the woods.

"Hermoine, go get some teachers. Quick!" shouted Harry. "Ron, I'm goin' in." Hermoine ran off to the castle. Harry ran into the forest, and Ron gulped, then faithfully followed Harry.

***

Lucius had taken Harper to a tiny clearing. Volemort stood before them in the gloom.

"Skys," he hissed. "Welcome." Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and Harper's body shook once again.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron burst into the clearing.

"Voldemort," Harry's voice was filled with loathing.

"Potter," spat Volemort. 'Now kill him, kill Harry Potter,' whispered Voldemort's voice in Harper's ear. 'Kill him now!'

Harper's body shook, and she became herself again.

"No. I won't," Harper said out loud. Harry and Ron looked at her, completely and utterly puzzeled.

"Do it. Kill him," hissed Voldemort in a low, cold voice.

"No."

Voldemort's face twitched. "Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy looked at him.

"Malfoy."

Scared, Lucius grabbed Harper and held her tightly.

"Kill Potter, Skys," growled Voldemort.

Harper shook her head defiantly.

Voldemort gave one short, crisp nod towards Lucius. Lucius did not hesitate for a moment. He pulled out a black knife, and sunk it deep into Harper's back. (A/N: I went into some detail here, but it sounds stupid now.)

Calmly, Dumbledore led Hermoine, and many teachers onto the clearing. Voldemort panicked, and slithered into the woods.

The death eaters also panicked, and disapparated.

Snape had been let out of jail due to a family emergency. His niece had been kidnapped by Voldemort.

Snape ran out from behind Dumbledore, to Harper's still body. But, as always, it was too late. Harper Skys was dead, and Volemort was gone.

"I'll kill him. If her ever comes back, I'll kill him," snarled Snape.

Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and the teachers were silent.

"Come on," Dumbledore said gently. "Merlin's beard!" he cursed.


	18. The Trial

**__**

The Trial

A/N: Don't you just love cliffies??? Hehehehe….

Snape was angrily, silently, and vengefully staring at the wall.

"Professor?" asked Professor Dumbledore gently. "We must get to the trial soon."

Snape glared, and stood up. For the last week he had been allowed to stay out of custody. He returned to teaching, but not at all himself, and no one knew why. He stopped picking on Harry, but began to harass Malfoy. Draco was so confused, his favorite teacher (despite his being a traitor to master) was being cruel to him. Hermoine was appalled, because Snape was in such a rut, that he gave no homework. And Dumbledore was getting extremely worried.

At the courthouse, Snape's lawyer was taking a risk to save Snape from Azkaban. "I have only one thing that can clear my client's name," said Snape's lawyer. "A time turner. We go and watch the attempted murder."

The judge pondered this. After a short moment, he said, "Granted." The judge scribbled a note, and said, "Bailiff, go get a time turner," he handed the bailiff the note.

A few minutes later, which seemed like ages to Snape, the bailiff returned. Slowly, the judge twisted the dial, and suddenly, the court was in the dungeon. The whole court watched as Lucius Malfoy attempted to kill Harry. Once again the judge turned the dial, and they were back again.

"Lucius Malfoy. My, what a shame. The defense rests."

"Thank you. Professor Severus Snape, you are free to go. Bailiff, go retrieve Mr. Malfoy," declared the judge.

Snape showed no joy in being cleared. He felt he would rather go the Azkaban, than live without his niece. He showed no joy at even the thought of Lucius, getting sent to Azkaban. He was silent as he left he room.

A/N: I am sorry for making the chapters so short. Do you guys (girls) want a sequel, or no? If you would, tell me some how, email, review, whatever. If I do make another, I will try very, very, very hard to use lots, and lots of detail. This story is not done yet either, so don't' give up. Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Resurrection

**__**

Resurrection

Suddenly, it dawned on Snape. The time turner! He spun back into the courtroom, without a word to Dumbledore.

"Judge, I need that time turner," breathed Snape.

"Why?"

"My niece was killed by Malfoy three days ago. Please," Snape _pleaded_.

"Well, I don't know," the judge said.

"She was stabbed in the back! She shouldn't have died."

The judge gave a very long, thoughtful moment to this testimony. "Here, get in, get her, get out. Got it?" The judge handed Snape the device.

Snape nodded as he hastily turned the device. The next thing he knew, he was three days in the past. 

"Kill Potter, Skys," Snape heard. Then he saw he shake her head. 

Snape darted out. He pushed Malfoy away and grabbed Harper. 

Voldemort glared daggers at Snape. "Snape? You bloody traitor!" he bellowed. Voldemort began to raise his wand to perform the Unforgivable Curse. But he never got so far as to perform it.

Snape quickly turned the dial. Once again he was in the future.

"What in Salem?" wondered Harper.

Pure relief flooded Snape. He sunk to his knees, and began to cry.

"Severus? What…what happened?"

"You're alive!"

"Yeah---"

"Let us go back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore interrupted.

Dumbledore, Harper, and Snape went back to Hogwarts. On the way Harper was informed. Snape began to tell her the story, actually sobbing, but Dumbledore gently interrupted, and told her straight out.

"D-d-dead?" she asked when Dumbledore got to the part of her death.

"Yes."

They arrived at Hogwarts, and ushered Harper inside. There were millions of murmurs.

"Harper's alive…?"

"Harper?"

"Hey, look a ghost!"

"She's alive?" 

The list went on and on.


	20. The Real Ending

**__**

The Real Ending

A/N: I really wasn't planning to go on with this story and make something bad happen. I was thinking more of a sequel, or maybe nothing to do with Harper at all. Tell me in your next review. I'll try to get the first chapter of it up today, so there. Sorry, this'll be a very short chapter.

It was finally the last week of school, and the last week of school turned in to the last few days of school. However, it was a very stressful few days to all. Exams were canceled, which stressed Hermoine out very much. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine were thrilled to see Harper alive again, but then a bundle of appalling stress was dumped on them when they were told that she was Snape's niece.

"Niece? You're jokin' right?" asked Harry.

"Nope. He's my uncle."

Finally summer break sneaked up on them. Harper was just about to board the train when Snape came literally running up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home, Severus," Harper said slowly. What was Snape getting at?

"I'm taking you home."

"You are?" asked Harper, completely confused.

"Yes. I think it's time I go see my sister," Snape allowed a grin.

So Snape took Harper home that summer, and he visited his sister, and her elfish husband. The following year was a very harsh one on all, but if you want to read about that you have to read the next story.

A/N: About that, if you do want to read about Harper's next year, tell me, if you just want to read about Snape and not Harper, tell me. Okay? Okay!


End file.
